


The fire of Quartz

by blakefancier



Series: Semi-Precious Stones series [11]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick muses on AJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire of Quartz

He’s not as innocent as he pretends to be. The way he looks up at me behind lowered eyelashes, like he’s shy or scared, all the time stroking me, trying to make me come. I like kissing him when he looks at me like that, kissing him till his lips are bruised and his face is flushed, and he’s breathing hard. His hands never miss a stroke and when I come he licks his fingers clean.

He says that he likes the way I taste.

I like the way he tastes, too. I like saying his name when he touches me, whispering his name across his skin, making little goose bumps come up. Then I lick his skin and his hands clench my shoulders, and he presses into me, letting me feel how hard he is. Then he murmurs into my mouth that he wants me.

He tries to pretend that he knows more than he does. When I take him into my mouth and suck him off, his hands grip my hair and he moans. Afterwards he always looks at me with a question in eyes and I know he’s wondering if I expect him to do the same.

I laugh and kiss him.

AJ doesn’t know that what I’d most like to do is turn him over and fuck him into the mattress. But I know he’s not ready for that. The simple act of kissing him during the daylight hours makes him all flustered. I have to remember that he’s only fifteen and I’m his first lover.

I don’t want to scare him.

My lover, my brother, my best friend; if I didn’t know him so well, he’d scare me. It’s enough that I love him. We’ll go slow, I don’t mind. We’ve been through the fire and at the end of the day he’s my brother first.

The love of my life.


End file.
